Angelic Demon
by bureas
Summary: She was a demon. He categorized her as that and nothing else because of all she had done. So, why, exactly, was he so confused now? SuperNaturalShipping. Oneshot. Rated T for...One bad word or something.


_(So, on Tumblr, I put a post saying "whoever gives me shippings in the next ten minutes, I shall write about. No questions asked.". And the first one to be requested was SuperNaturalShipping (Matsuba/MortyxCrystal/Kris). I shan't (yes, SHAN'T. I LIKE THE WORD) say who requested it because they might not want to be known. Anyway...SuperNaturalShipping for you all.)_

**Angelic Demon**

Eusine had mentioned her once before. He mentioned her when he came to Matsuba's house in the middle of the night one day looking absolutely depressed as he said a young girl captured the single pokemon he had been pursuing for a little over half his life. With the state he was in, he knew it'd take forever for Eusine to recover...Not just because he was always overdramatic, mind.

It took almost two weeks to break the man out of his phase and drag him out of the rut he had thrown himself into, actually. It wasn't like he was alone, though. Matsuba had suffered too. He had felt the very same worthlessness as his best-friend-since-childhood had.

Coincidentally, not much later, he met the girl who had crushed Eusine, and irony seemed to love him more than he thought because it just so happened she was friends with the very same boy that had respectively crushed HIM. She was friends with Gold, the boy who had stolen Ho-Oh, the pokemon he knew he was destined to befriend, and was now traveling Johto as he pleased with the legendary figure.

"Oh, you're Matsuba, aren't you? I'm Crystal, I'm traveling Johto to collect all the badges." she said to him when she had found her way to the back of his gym so easily like it was a simple children's puzzle.

She wasn't an angel to him. He'd never see her as such. She was more like a demon in human form that relsihed the sheer agony and depression of men driven by wonderful fantasies.

Her navy blue hair as dark as night, sky blue eyes filled with sincerety and caring, and voice that bounced through the air as freely as any breeze would was just part of the illusion she was to help her in her demonic ways of torture.

Maybe that's how she had found her way to him. It would make sense seeing how he was one of the rare people in the world who enjoyed training the ones of the dead, his closest companions. The dead loved him, he loved the dead; irony inculding a broken dream loved him, but he would rather make himself go blind than love that irony back.

Too bad for him, the "irony" in question was standing right in front of him in the form of an innocent looking girl.

She was not an angel.

He would not fall for her innocence.

For once, he would learn to not love something that came from the dark side.

"Yes, I'm the leader of this gym." Matsuba confirmed as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor to be eye level-or somewhat eye level seeing how he was older, thus taller-with her.

"Then I'm going to have to request a battle from you." Crystal informed him with a smile as he held up a pokeball.

He stared in a way that he hoped looked apathetic to her even though internally he wanted to laugh in her face. As a gym leader, he couldn't do such a thing, obviously. "...Very well. But I hope you know...I plan to never let you beat me." he said, pulling out a pokeball of his own to accept her challenge.

...

It wasn't long before she had beaten him. His Gengar fell almost too easily to that Xatu of hers, and he couldn't help but return his partner with a frown on his face. He said he wouldn't lose, but what he really meant by that was that if he lost to this girl, that'd show him even more easy to manipulate and crush to her whenever she got the chance. And he didn't plan on being anything like Eusine.

"Wow, that took forever." Crystal sighed as she returned her Xatu and smiled happily. "Thank you for battling me, Matsuba." she said.

He nodded, dusting off his right shoulder nonchalantly. "Yes, I agree. I hope you have a good day, Miss Crystal." he answered.

She turned to leave the gym, but stopped abruptly before she could take more than one step. Matsuba lifted his gaze, which had been previously focused on a place on his scarf that was fringing, to stare at the back of her head in puzzlement. Now what? Why wasn't she leaving?

"Oh, geez, I didn't even realize it had started raining..." she mumbled sadly.

He looked beyond her to notice that it truly was raining, and raining so hard and rhythmic it was easy to tell it wouldn't calm anytime soon.

Keeping such a conniving girl here with him would most certainly bring nothing but problems he didn't want nor need, but dirtying the name of his gym was more important than that at the moment.

Heaving a sigh, Matsuba turned his back to Crystal. "You may wait at the entrance until it stops." he told her as he started leaving.

"Oh, thank you." Crystal managed to say to him before he left the room.

...

Knowing he was still sharing the same building with her made him uncontrollably twitchy; Paranoid, even. He would've preferred that annoyingly bubbly girl named Kotone that wracked his brain with headaches rather than Crystal, a girl that made **him** paranoid, to be here. It was unnatural to him, and he **lived** for the unnatural.

However, it was now around eight o'clock at night at the moment. She most certainly had to be gone by now. She had to. Thinking that she was already long gone made him act normal again, to his relief.

The only problem with that, though, was that every inch of his home was skinned bare of any of his beloved ghost type pokemon. Where exactly were they? If they were going to travel through the city of Ecruteak to throw fear upon it's inhabitants, they usually asked him beforehand. If they weren't doing that, what were they doing?

As he turned a corner, he was able to catch a glimpse of a pointed purple ear, which most probably was owned by his Gengar.

"Gengar? What are you going?" Matsuba called out to it. "Gengar?"

When he didn't receive a reply, he walked the way he had seen Gengar go. It wasn't long until he found himself back in the gym again. It was completely dark since it as closing hours, save from the flicker of lights coming near the entrance.

...Light near the entrance?

Narrowing his eyes that were a matching amethyst to his scarf, Matusba stalked off through the darkness to the front of the gym. No lights should be on in this part of his domain at this time of night.

When he finally decided to stop walking, his eyes widened. Sitting in front of him on the floor and surrounded by all of his pokemon-and even some of the trainerless ghost type pokemon he let live here-, was Crystal. Gengar was currently walking up to her and setting a lit candle next to her that he had probably stolen from Matsuba's room, seeing how they were the ceremonial candles he had been sure to have told them never to touch. That wasn't the only one there. There was a little semi-circle in front of the navy haired girl made of candles, all of a differant color and size, and the mini flames flickering from them gave a glow to her face that countered against the shadows around them.

It was anything but comprehensible to him. She really was some sort of demon, wasn't she? To draw so many of his ghost type friends to herself and have them show such generosity and affection when they were usually devious and sinister was something close to wizardry. Though, seeing as how Matsuba had classified her as some demon drawn to him due to pointless similarities to him and the "dark side", he couldn't see it that odd to have the living dead love her so.

Regardless of those facts, he asked slowly, "What...Are you still doing here?"

Giving a jump in surprise, Crystal jerked her head quickly to look up at the blonde. Practically all of him seemed to blend with the darkness, save his shimmering-almost gold-hair, and the brooch on his favorite scarf that was a similar golden color.

"Matsuba!" she spoke, looking at the pokemon gathered around her for a split second before turning her attention back to him. "I-I'm sorry I'm still here. It's still raining you see, and..."

"Yes, I've noticed." he informed her, putting one hand comfortably on his hip.

Crystal gave an apoligetic smile. "Sorry about your pokemon. I told them they didn't need to keep me company, but they insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You-"

"Oh! Matsuba! Here you are!" called out a voice, which was followed by footsteps. "I was looking for you, you know!"

The young gym leader turned his body halfway to see the person approach them, knowing exactly who was the owner of the voice. A few moments later, his guess was proven correct when Eusine appeared in his usual odd purple suit that was accompanied by a white cape. There irony goes again, showing Matsuba the love he doesn't request yet again. Surely seeing Crystal now would prove to be a problem...

"Eusine," Matsuba let out a sigh. "Why are you here?"

Well now, my friend, I'll have you know-" Eusine began as he held an index finger up knowingly, but as soon as his eyes met Crystal's, he grew silent.

"Oh, Eusine, it's so nice to see you again." Crystal greeted, smiling happily.

Eusine's mouth took the shape of an 'o' as he put his hands on his hips, looking from the girl, to his friend, then back to the girl. "Why, Miss Crystal! It is indeed lovely to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"I was challenging Matsuba to a gym battle earlier today, but now I'm just waiting for the rain to stop." Crystal explained.

"Really? And were you aware that the forecast predicted it would be raining until atleast ten pm tonight?" Eusine inquired.

Her brows raised. "It did?"

The suited man nodded. "Indeed. Ahaha! But fear not, my dear! Please, join Matsuba and I for a late dinner!"

"Since when do you think you're in the position to-" Matsuba started to complain, but was silence by Eusine holding a hand up.

"Come now, my good friend, she is a guest, is she not? If I can finish what I started to say a few minutes ago right now, I shall inform you I came with wonderful food the kimono girls were kind enough to prepare for me. You have no objections to this if you don't even need to cook do you?"

The gym leader glowered at Eusine for a moment before folding his arms and looking away. How unbecoming to be bribed by food... "Alright." he agreed.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Eusine cheered as he grabbed Crystal by both of her hand and tugged her to her feet. "Come, Crystal! Let us go have a pleasant feast!"

Crystal laughed awkwardly at the eccentric man in front of her. "If you insist, Eusine." she said.

And with that, Eusine started to drag the navy haired girl across the gym, rambling on about something he had seen before coming here. Matsuba took a step to follow the duo, but paused to look back at his group of ghost type pokemon who were now staring at him curiously as if to ask "What now?".

"..Blow out the candles and return them to where you originally found them." he practically ordered as he turned to follow Eusine and Crystal. "After that, you can all torture the citizens of the city as much as you like."

The group of ghosts gave a happy cheer in pokemon language, causing Matsuba to give a faint smile.

**...**

When Matsuba had joined Eusine and Crystal in the room where he usually ate his dinners alone-aside from the constant visits of Eusine, of course-he saw that all the food Eusine had received from the kimono girls had already been set on the table. He couldn't help but close his eyes as one of his eyebrows twitched in irritation at the sight. Eusine knew he was going to get his way anyhow, didn't he? Matsuba would have to make a mental note to himself to not give into Eusine more often.

They ate in silence for the most part of the meal, and nothing was heard aside from the panging of metal eating utencils against thier plates and the rain-which was incredibly soft now-dropping off the roof and onto the ground.

"So..." Eusine began after clearing his throat and looking at Crystal who was setting down her fork to take a sip of her drink. "How is Suicune, Crystal?"

Matsuba remained silent as he grabbed his cup to take a drink as well. He knew that eventually Eusine would bring up the topic he had every right NOT to talk about, especially when in the presence of the girl who was at fault for his past depression. However, it seemed his friend's love for the great water beast was limitless and stayed just as deep as ever despite the hurt Matsuba saw flicker across Eusine's face at the mention of Suicune.

He expected some confident, cocky, half-assed reply like "he's fine" that was filled with bluntless and apathy.

He expected that, yes, but that was the completely opposite of what escaped her lips to pierce thier ears.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't know." was Crystal's answer after she took an oddly long sip of her drink and set it back down on the table.

Eusine's eyes widened at her words and Matsuba remained silent, staring over at the girl over the rim of his cup. Why would she say something like that?

"Wha...What do you mean by that, Crystal?" Eusine questioned with a weak laugh. "You're his trainer, aren't you-"

"I released Suicune, Eusine."

Awkward, deadly silence filled the room. She released him?

"...Excuse me?" Eusine managed to say, his voice no higher than the average whisper.

Crystal nodded to confirm, smiling sadly. "I think it was destined to happen sooner or later. Gold released Ho-Oh, so Suicune would eventually have to be released as well. They're legendary pokemon. They have duties to take care of involving our lands and skies, after all. They can't do that if they're stuck with a trainer." she clarified.

Eusine jumped out of his chair. "But Crystal-! He chose you! You chased him endlessly! Why would you simply-"

"It just had to be done, I guess."

All of this left an odd feeling in Matsuba's stoumach. Not only had Eusine's 'dream crusher' release the pokemon he had loved so dearly, but his as well. It felt almost as if... Gold and Crystal were encouraging them to dream once again.

He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. She had to be lying to them. This was obviously another piece of her plan to try and weave her hands around thier dull minds which used to hold the fantasies she loved stealing, but did not anymore due to her and the other boy. She was just trying to revive thier dreams so she could crush them to pieces yet again. That had to be what she was doing. It couldn't be anything else. He was not deceiving himself by thinking as so.

Crystal glanced out the window. "Oh, it's stopped raining." she pointed out as she stood up from her chair. "Thank you for the meal. I should go now."

She couldn't go anywhere before Eusine latched a hand onto one of her wrists. Why did the blonde gym leader suddenly have a bad feeling...

"What? No, no, no! It's nearly eleven, my dear! Please stay here for the night! Matsuba and I both insist!"

Ah, that's why.

Eusine turned his head over to his friend. "Right, Matsuba?"

He stared at Eusine for a few seconds before heaving a sigh and hanging his head in defeat, burying his face in his scarf. "Yea." he agreed.

...

Matsuba was currently wandering the halls of his old fashion, japanese style house silently, running one hand through his messy blonde hair that was not currently accompanied by the purple headband he always wore during the day. It was somewhere in between one or two o'clock in the morning. He knew that because he had yet to really go to sleep.

He was confused. Why couldn't he fall asleep? Surely it wasn't because he was still under the same roof as Crystal, for the paranoia he had felt before had dissapeared during dinner.

It might've been considered childish to not want to be near someone simply because they were friends with someone who had 'hurt your feelings', or had been the person to hurt one of your own friend's feelings, but he couldn't be entirely sure of that.

He just didn't know anymore.

What he did know what that she still wasn't any kind of angel, even if she was a 'nice person'. That was because... No one in thier right mind would be pulled toward a person like him, who enjoyed befriending sinister psirits who preyed upon people's fears.

As Matsuba was about to walk past the living room, he froze as he looked inside. Near the farthest side of the room which had a ceiling-to-floor window that showed a beautiful view of the moon at the moment, was Crystal sitting on the floor all by herself.

Hesitating, Matsuba walked into the living room over to her, joining her as he sat next to her on the floor. She showed no signs to show she knew he was there, nor said anything. He did the same until a couple of minutes later when he finally spoke.

"...So you really released Suicune?"

Crystal gave a nod at his question, smiling a little. "Yea, I don't have Suicune anymore."

"Ah..."

Crystal glanced over at Matsuba as he stared up at the moon nonchalantly. His eyes were half-closed in disinterest, his neck, bare of the scarf he usually wore, pulsed with the slow breaths he took in, and his slender fingers were laced together in his lap. The odd thing was, he didn't even seem to notice her staring.

She gave a scoff. "I'm really stupid.

He turned his head to give her a confused stare.

She laughed at his facial expresiion and switched the way she was sitting so her whole body was facing him. "Here, sit like this to face me and I'll tell you why."

Matsuba did as she requested, staring at her intently with his eyes gleaming like a child in curiosity.

Crystal gave a little chuckle as she fiddled with one of her pigtails. "I only came here to see you... I wanted to see you because Gold talked about you so much; like you were some great person..."

She wanted to see a person like him?

She scoffed again, glancing away. "And I was silly enough to choose which day and time to come carefully, making sure I came today at the perfect time so it would start to rain before the battle ended so I'd have a reason to stick around... Not to mention, in that battle, the way you battle me looked so effortless, so magnificent..."

Crystal looked back at him, biting her bottom lip a little nervously. "I guess ever since I heard about you, I started to like you more and more, and when I finally got to meet you in person, I decided I really did... 'Like you'...But silly stuff like that at first sight doesn't really exist, huh..."

Matsuba's eyes were now wide in surprise at the girl's words. 'Like him'? Why?

Crystal flinched under his stare. "Oh, uh, you can ignore what I said, Matsu-"

He ignored her words as he leaned forward, burying his face in her shoulder and hugging her slowly, causing her to grow silent.

"I'm a demon, you know." he muttered into her shirt.

Because for her to even pay attention to him, he had to be one.

She still wasn't an angel.

_(She was actually Crystal, just a normal girl.)_

He would not fall for her innocence.

_(That would be the most rediculous excuse to use even if he did.)_

For once, he would learn to not love something that-

He felt her arms wrap around his neck to hug him tightly, her cheek resting on his head of messy blonde hair. "We all have a demon inside us, Matsuba." she whispered.

She was still a demon-but he found out he was completely okay with that because he was one too, and maybe that's how he eventually felt himself drawn to her just as she had been drawn to him-, and he was fine with things being that way.

**END.**

_**(I'm quite satisfied with the way this came out. VERY much so. I'm glad I did it. Anyway, hope you all, and the person that even got me to write this, enjoyed it. Until next time. And yeees, I spelled stoumach wrong. I've always spelt it like that and this stilly thing I'm typing it on doesn't have spell check. Sorry. :| )**_


End file.
